tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Three Cheers for Kaniros: Epilogue
The war between Elmaythia's allies and Kyrenaz' empire began with the Armies of Kaniros awaiting Elmaythia who were to appear before them and make her statement, she were given the choice to die by execution in Nelthronia or to die by Kyrenaz' hand in a bloody war that would spare on of her allies. Naturally, Elmaythia Blackcloak refused both offers, the only thing on her mind was to protect her unborn children and not even the gods themselves would stop her from that. She descended into Grimdiqorith as the alliance ascended, Josiah Alon, Shaokris Orrudstrolnan, Faebella, Skyultone Khomdes, A'teoz and Raieno. Behind them were the cutthroats, murderers, convicts, felons and rogue mages that had escaped the Empire by fleeing into Grimdiqorith as she was known to house criminals. The Battle quickly broke out between the Empire and the Alliance. The alliance was composed of few but tremednously powerful beings, the Empire on the other hand were mostly average soldiers, but their numbers measured in the millions and quickly gained the upper hand, that is until Ruwalkeno appeared with Va Onix and the Vounra at his back. He had persuaded the Vounra to join him in battle if not the Dochal A'teoz, he had vowed that after the war, Ruwalkeno would lead the Vounra to the Dracolich. With the entire Vounra race and Va Onix as their general, the alliance was evenly matched with the empire. Blackcloak however had a trump card, for in the depts of Grimdiqorith there is a tower, it reached up through the mountain and the city, and at the top is a beacon. She lit it with a fire spell and as she looked into the distance she saw another beacon light up and the beacons were eventually lit all across Kaniros, from the western corners of Greengrass to the eastern city of Orsurbs. Warriors from the entirety of Kaniros answered the call, the Gnomes rose from their underground cities, the Dochal descended from their mountainous homes all to answer this one Sorceress in her time of need. The one time in her life that she would ever ask for help from anyone but herself. As this new overwhelming force of Nemer, Dochal and Gnomes rammed the Empire from the other side the Imperial forces crumbled with Kyrenaz in the middle but just as he should have been killed he unleashed his newfound power, granted by Xavion, and summoned the sword known as Kamigami to his hand, He raised it and stuck it deep into the ground creating a shockwave throughout Nirn, the land split open and the souls of the soldiers, ripped from their chests rushed into a river of souls splintering the continent itself, Kyrenaz escaped the cataclysmic event and returned to Nelthronia, millions had been slaughtered by his command, Nemer, Dochal, Vounra, Gnomes and even A'teoz himself as well as Va Onix had been brought to an end by the swords unrestrained power and by command of Xavion: The fifth era began. Category:Nelthar Canon Category:Kaniros Category:Stories